


A Christmas Gift

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19677325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King micro. The Sewer King smiled as soon as his children appeared with lots and lots of pretties.





	A Christmas Gift

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King smiled as soon as his children appeared with lots and lots of pretties. He viewed them placing the valuables near his boots. ''Wonderful Christmas presents. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

The Sewer King continued to smile. ''My gift for you? I won't yell tonight.''

The children began to smile.

THE END


End file.
